gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grove
|Formerly = Administrative region of the |Type = Administrative region of the |Geography = Temperate woodlands, evergreen|Population = Grovemen|Rulers = House Amell (extinct) House Oswin (extinct)|Religion = The (majority) The (minority)|Culture = (majority) (minority)|Regional capital = Oswin's Peak|Towns = Blackham • Highever • Sterwyn's Cross • Farhold • Moonwood • Lyman Hill • The Hills|Castles = Hangman's Rest • Castle Elwood • Stillfort • Redhaven • Hammerfell • Fort Tawney • Felman Hall|Places = Ralin's Tail • Alder Island • Western Road • Oswin's Pass|Founding = 1 AC|Age = 303|Image = Grove-image.jpg}} }}'''The Grove '''is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms. Prior to the Targaryen Conquest, the Grove was briefly an independent kingdom ruled by House Oswin until it was conquered by House Hoare, who ruled it for several centuries up until the Wars of Conquest. It is currently ruled by House Amell, from Oswin's Peak. The Grove is technically a single, great forest nearly the size of the Riverlands, and its geography consists almost solely of woodlands and evergreen. Bastards born in the Grove are given the surname Woods. Located to the far west of the continent, and with few geographical boundaries save for steep hills, the Grove is a great forest which has been long contested over by various kings. To the First Men and the Children of the Forest, the Grove was a sacred place. By the time of the Wars of Conquest, the Grove was ruled by ironborn. The Grove was not considered an independent kingdom up until Aegon Targaryen landed in Westeros. Aegon's conquest over the Hoares was aided by Gamlen Amell, who was rewarded with rulership of the Grove as a constituent region of Aegon's fledgling Seven Kingdoms. Since the Grove did not have a king up until the invasion, it is not counted among the "Seven" Kingdoms, much like the Riverlands. However, for administrative purposes, the Grove and their rulers are equal to any other region of the realm. Geography .]] The Grove borders the Riverlands to the east, the Westerlands to the south, and the North. The Western Road links Oswin's Peak to the Goldroad and to Lannisport to the south. Oswin's Pass runs through the north and connects to the Kingsroad to the east. The Grove is predominantly arboreal, essentially being one large forest. The term "Grove" is often used interchangeably to refer to both the region, and to the forest that dominates it. The Grove mostly consists of flat terrain, although there are hills to be found in and around Oswin's Peak. Although the Grove does not have any conventional defenses, the thick foliage make the Grove difficult to traverse through, and the uneven ground can quickly break morale in armies. The Grove borders on the waters of Ironman's Bay to the east, and thus are under threat of ironborn attacks along the coasts. House Amell lacks the naval superiority of House Lannister, but to make up for this they have installed watchtowers hidden in the forest along the coast, with heavy artillery suitable for bringing down ships. The Grove is famous for the "Tree Warriors", highly agile soldiers who use the treehouses hidden under the foliage to readily take down and dismantle enemy armies. The Grove has only one river, Ralin's Tail with its tributaries. It flows downriver into Ironman's Bay and flows upriver in the Neck. Alder Island is located off the coast of Oswin's Peak, and has changed hands frequently between ironborn conquerors and Amell bannermen.Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Geography Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:House Amell Category:Westeros Category:The Grove